Ohana
by ZombieJazz
Summary: Olivia and her family take a Hawaiian honeymoon so her ill son can fulfill his wish of getting to swim with the sharks. The trip turns out to be an experience far above their expectations. Story 6 of series.


**Title: Ohana**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: Olivia and her family take a Hawaiian honeymoon so her ill son can fulfill his wish of getting to swim with the shark. The trip turns out to be an experience far above their expectations. This story takes place after Undeserved in my AU series of stories.**

**Author's Notes: This AU series is for SVU fans and readers who want Olivia to have something that resembles a more normal life outside of work and a family of her own - hopefully somewhat realistically within the canon of SVU. My stories are not EO and never will be. You may want to read some of my other ones for context on the characters in this AU first - though, it's likely fairly self-explanatory on its own too.**

"Will …," Olivia sighed as the man wandered into their suite, leaving her alone at the door as the bellhop off-loaded their cart of luggage.

Her husband barely glanced at her when she called at him. He was in a state. He had been basically since their flight had hit the three-hour mark and then it'd become even worse after they started to hit some turbulence. She was pretty sure the arm rests on the plane would be forever imprinted with Will's sweaty, clutching palms.

He wasn't a good flyer. She wouldn't say he was terrified by it – but he was definitely nervously. Likely justifiably so. And the eleven-hour flight had proved a little much for him. It was a little much for her too – not to mention a six-year-old. But she still thought that Noah had handled it better than Will.

He definitely hadn't really improved since they landed. Even when the leis had been placed around their neck by the driver that had been sent to retrieve them at the airport, Will had been hardly reactive. He'd even missed the opportunity to make 'laid' jokes – which were something she pretty much expected out of Will. But it'd only been her and Noah who were oohing and ahhing at the welcome gift. And her son wondering why they were making him wear flowers around his neck. Though he seemed pretty content to sniff them on the drive to the resort.

It was clear at that point, though, that she really just needed to get Will into bed. To sleep and not much else. That was OK. Olivia was about ready to fall into bed too. Eleven hours on a plane is a long time. It felt like the middle of the night to her too. The problem was that it looked like a sunny and beautiful afternoon outside in Hawaii. That sort of made her want to push herself and go out and explore. She might be forced to do just that because Noah was literally bursting with excitement at their arrival.

Noah had pretty much made it his mission to watch every Lilo and Stitch movie in existence on their flight across the continent and then the Pacific. And apparently there were many more than one of the movies. Four to be exact. Plus two television series. Will had drawn the line at downloading the four movies – claiming it was money and hours of their lives they could never get back. He'd refused to watch on the plane, declaring them some of the worst Disney movies ever made. But Olivia had been happy to drowse and watch them with her son. She thought that Will might've faired better if he'd allowed himself to use the animation as a distraction but he didn't feel the same way.

By the time they landed Noah had pretty much decided that Stitch should be greeting him at the airport. When that didn't happen, he'd decided that the alien should be waiting for him at the resort. Though, Olivia was sure he'd encounter the blue 'cute and fluffy' at some point during their stay, there unsurprisingly wasn't a personal encounter awaiting Noah on their arrival. Still, while she'd managed to get them checked-in (because Will was also pretty useless in the lobby), Noah had managed to wander around until he spotted a wooden carving of the creature and found the gift shop that was about bursting of every reincarnation of the character imaginable. So by the time they were heading to their room he was already plotting how he was going to spending his 'honeymoon money' on more stuffies he definitely didn't need.

Still, with the look Will was giving her in that moment – the complete cluelessness and utter exhaustion – she didn't even bother to gesture him to come back and be the one to tip the young man who was helping them with their luggage. She forced herself to write it off as his exhaustion and his jitters from being on the plane that long. But part of her couldn't help but think that Will was letting his social cluelessness and awkwardness show in that moment. She told herself that was only because he was tired too. Normally he'd know to tip a bell boy. She hoped. It wasn't like they'd spent a lot of time travelling or in hotels together. But he usually was decent about tipping people in the service industry when they were out on the town. Though, it'd been her who'd tipped their driver when they'd reached the hotel and as she fished around in her purse again, it was clear that it was going to be her tipping the bellhop too.

He gave her a small smile as she handed him the small bills and made his exit. So Olivia could finally turn and take in the rest of the space.

"This definitely isn't a P-Fam timeshare," she muttered as she looked around.

The two-bedroom villa likely rivaled the square-footage of their townhouse apartment at home. It felt sprawling and open. The furniture was accumulate and intricate in a way that she felt like they must've overlooked the fact they had a child with them – and a sick child at that, who could very well be vomiting all over their fancy upholstery. There were two bathrooms and two flat-screen TVs. The bathroom off the master bedroom had a large whirlpool tub that Olivia instantly felt her body yearning to get into. Glass windows looked out into the bedroom and across it to the sweeping balcony that spanned the entire suite. It was a canopy bed in the bedroom with wooden banisters carved into what must've been traditional patterns. There was a breakfast nook and a full kitchen with granite counter tops and stocked cupboards and fridge. There was even a washer and dryer tucked in one of the closets – no need for putting back on damp bathing suits or bath towels, apparently. But as amazing as the suite was, it was the view out the windows and off the balconies that was drawing Olivia across the room.

The entire resort was visible below them – spreading out and just melting into the natural surroundings. The pools and water park, the playground and hiking trails, the other buildings and spas had all be landscaped to look like they belonged there. Like they were there long before and not just some man-made creation planted there now. They effortless transitioned into the beach and ocean that spread wide into their view from the room. A sea of turquoise rivaling against the deep blue sky and the white sands. The lagoon seemed so tranquil that she could barely spot a whitecap in the area – not until she looked further out into the ocean that spread on for miles and miles and miles, farther and farther and farther across the Pacific in their unobstructed view. It was breath taking.

"I think they put us in the wrong room," she muttered – mostly to herself because the man-folk were already predisposed. Will had definitely found the master bedroom by the looks of it and Noah had spotted something more interesting in the living space.

"Look Mom! Look Daddy!" he was near screaming at the top of his lungs. It was enough to cause Will to at least come back into the living room.

"Can you believe this?" Olivia said to him.

Will just shook his head looking even more dumbfounded than he had since getting off the plane.

"Did you look in there?" he sputtered.

She nodded. She hadn't done quite as thorough exploration as Will seemed to be doing – him being drawn to the plush linens of the bed. Even the bedding was intricate weaves and quilting with traditional designs that looked too special to even be laid on – let alone anything else they might be doing in there, since they'd been given their own room. Their own room with their own bathroom and a door. That, in itself, was above and beyond Olivia's wildest dreams about what they'd be put up in for Noah's Wish. It was unbelievable.

"What's his room look like?" Will asked.

But Olivia hadn't gotten that far yet – and Noah wasn't about to let them scope it out yet either.

"MOMMY, DADDY – LOOK!" he cried at them again and pointed even more excitedly at the breakfast nook abutting the kitchen.

Olivia finally let her eyes drift to it and really take it in. Welcome gifts and envelopes were spread across the table.

She was immediately drawn to the tray of fresh fruit that was sitting there demanding that they dig in – and Olivia couldn't resist. Her fingers immediately found a slice of fresh pineapple and brought it too her lips.

"Oh my God," she said as the juices filled her mouth.

"Nana says you aren't supposed to say God," Noah informed her. "It's a swear. And you aren't supposed to talk with your mouth full, Mom."

She completely ignored him. Instead handing Will her chewed on slice. "You have to try this," she said. "It's unbelievable."

He didn't hesitate – taking a bite before even claiming it from her hand. But as soon as he tasted, his hand came up to take the piece and Olivia's hand went back down to find some more of the fruit. Some of the fruit she didn't even know what it was. It must be guava fruit. Others were items that they rarely had since Will was usually so committed to only eating fruit when it was in season. When was Papaya or Passion Fruit or Dragon Fruit ever in season in New York City? She wasn't going to pass up that treat.

Will twisted the chilled bottle of champagne that was sitting in the cradle of ice next to the platter while she continued to gorge herself on the sweet treats.

"Ah, whoa," he said and held it at her. "I'm no champagne expert but I'm pretty sure this is some good stuff," he said of the bottle of Veuve Clicquot.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the bottle. "And you don't get any," she commented teasingly. Champagne was just asking for Will to end up with a migraine. He definitely didn't need him with laid up with a migraine while they were on holiday. And that just meant more of the good stuff for her. She could already envision herself pretending to be some pretentious movie star lounging in her giant whirlpool tub sipping on her champagne and gazing across the bedroom to the views of the ocean. Sounded like it was shaping up to be a fantastic honeymoon to her.

She finally reached to pick up the card that was sitting in front of the platter. "Congratulations on your marriage. May this be the first of many happy adventures. Enjoy your stay," the card simply said, indicating that the platter was courtesy of the resort. She handed the card to Will for him to look at, seeing as he finally seemed to be perking up at least a bit.

She dipped her finger in what she expected was a yogurt – but it wasn't like any kind of yogurt she'd had in her life. It was ecstasy in her mouth as her taste buds melted with the fragrant honey and touch of macadamia taste.

"Oh my God," she muttered again and again ignored Noah snapping 'MOM!' at her alleged swear. She swept another bit of it up in her finger and completely ignored that her son was even there and held it at Will. "Just taste it." He did and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if he was reacting to the taste or how she was feeding him. Olivia just shook her head and looked back at that platter. "I could just live on this all week."

"You better save some room," Will commented and she glanced at where he was opening another large envelope that was sitting next to the platter that had simply be addressed to the Benson-McTeague Family. Olivia thought it was a little amusing that her surname had been placed first and fleeting wondered how Will felt about that. He held three tickets at her. "Luau."

Olivia smiled broadly at that and shook her hips a bit with a vague arm movement before she took another piece of fruit. It was supposed to resemble a hula. She doubted it did but Will smiled at the move.

"I like how you loosen up on vacation," he commented and leaned in and planted a kiss on her neck, near her ear – also apparently ignoring that their son was right there, leaning impatiently on the table for them to get over their fascination with the fruit platter and to move on to the other baskets.

"You should take me on holidays more often," she allowed and reached to run her nails gently through his hair and at his scalp.

"You should agree to take time off work more often," Will contended.

Olivia just smiled but Noah was not smiling. He glared at them. "Kyle says that honeymoons are about S-E-X," he spat loudly and so purposely that Olivia let out a small laugh. "BUT IT'S MY HONEYMOON TOO! AND IT'S MY WISH! SO DON'T BE GROSS!"

Will shook his head and looked at him. "Me kissing Mommy is gross?"

"Yes," Noah nodded.

Will just smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled into it. "I like being gross," he said.

"Gross," Noah stated flatly.

Olivia shook her head and reached out and touched her son's cheek. "Mommy and Daddy showing they love each other is not gross," she said and then just gestured at the plate. "Com'on, sweets, try some of this fruit. It's so good."

Noah reached and picked up a slice of watermelon, slurping on it, though he continued to eye them.

"Here, bud," Will said and showed him another item he'd pulled out of the envelope, "you'll like this."

Noah looked at the plastic card that had been handed to him. "It's a fish card," he said a little unimpressed.

Will smiled again and ran his finger through the little booklet that the card was attached to the front of. "It's a fish card that lets us do all the things in that book, sweets," he clarified.

He handed one of the other booklets and cards to Olivia. "Look," he said and paged his finger through until he jammed his thumb in one page and tapped it. It was the movie set tour of the Jurassic Park location that Noah thought he wanted to go to to 'see dinosaurs'. They hadn't put that forward as part of his wish. They really just thought that the shark swim and the time on the resort would be more than enough for their family. But now it looked like they had that option too.

"Is this from the resort too?" Olivia said in some disbelief.

She wasn't sure that the resort would be sending them away from the facilities that were there.

But Will shook his head and showed her the card from the envelope. Its contents were from the Detectives' Beneficiary. Olivia gaped at that. She hadn't broached with the association at all that her family was going on holiday. She hadn't thought it was appropriate. Though, she knew that the Wish foundation thought out sponsors to help facilitate making a wish come true. But she'd thought that would just be for Noah's shark swim. She thought it would just be for their flight and their accommodation. They'd saved and put aside money they'd received as wedding gifts to allow them to enjoy other aspects of their holiday – other things they might want to do, other souvenirs Noah or any of them might want, any meals out that they might want. But now it looked like most of that was being taken care of too.

"This is too much," she said as she paged through the guide.

Her and Will had talked about what they wanted to do on vacation. They'd researched some of the sites and tours and activities they could do while in Hawaii. But they'd decided just to leave it open ended. They knew there would be lots to do on the resort and they knew both the anticipation of the shark swim and the actual swim itself would take a lot out of Noah. So they'd just fill in the rest of it as they went – as they could manage. They wanted it to be a vacation too. They didn't want to be rushing around. They wanted to slow down and enjoy their family time and their honeymoon. But now they had the option of doing near anything imaginable while they were there – anything they wanted, anything their son wanted. It was more than Olivia would've ever asked for. She thought the wish foundation even agreeing to send them to Hawaii verged on too much. The Detectives' Beneficiary adding this layer to it took it over the edge.

"If that's too much, you're going to hate this," Will said with a smile and flashed a gift certificate for the resort spa at her.

Olivia sighed and took it. It wasn't an unsubstantial amount that they'd provided her with. And she'd already knew from her research into the resort and even the information package handed to them at check-in how appealing the venues spas looked. Even before leaving New York Will had been encouraging her to not hesitate about making an appointment – or appointments – at the spa. To not feel guilty about it. The shooting. The wedding. The hurricane. Noah's illness. Settling back into work. She needed it. She deserved it. Though she'd still had force herself to grant herself the permission to go and indulge. Now she didn't have to feel so guilty about it – yet she would on a whole different level.

"This is too much," she muttered again. "From the Beneficiary? They shouldn't be paying for this."

Will squeezed her shoulder. "They're there for this kind of stuff," he said softly. "It's a helping hand. An acknowledgement. Take it, Liv. They want you relaxed and ready and healthy when you are back on the job."

She just shook her head. Even before they got into their room it had been the kind of holiday that she never would've allowed herself to imagine before. All of this – it felt too over-the-top. It wasn't something that her and Will would've ever let themselves organize. It wasn't something that would've ever been able to truly afford on their own right now – not with Noah sick. Not a vacation to this lavish extent. She was feeling spoiled.

"Mommy! Look! There's a dolphin!" Noah called at her and turned his little booklet to show her.

She cupped his cheek and smiled into his dancing eyes. Will said her son had her eyes but she thought that her little boy was learning from his Daddy how to dance them – just like her husband had at her for those months and months before she gave into those mysterious pools of shifting hues.

Her son was so excited. He was so happy. It was rare for now to exhibit that kind of exuberance in him anymore. He still got excited. He still was a happy little boy. But he just usually didn't have the energy to be this excited or this happy. But that day he was just bursting with it. She hoped that he could sustain it. That the pure excitement and joy he had that his wish was within his reach would pull him through the whole holiday. That would be Olivia's wish. That time with her family – that time with her happy, gushing little boy.

"It's a dolphin swim," she told him. "I don't know, sweets. Do you think you need to swim with dolphins if you swim with sharks?" she said and put her hand perpendicular and bobbed it up and down. It'd become their universal symbol of building excitement whenever they talked about Noah's chosen activity. Whenever either of them were thinking about it anymore – they bobbed their hand up and down like a shark fin.

"Maybe," Noah said and looked back at the booklet. "Because you can pet dolphins, Mom. You can't pet sharks."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, sweets, we will not be petting the sharks. Just looking."

He nodded and gazed more at the pictures in the booklet. "Mommy, can we do all of this?" he asked as he flipped another page.

"Ah …," Olivia looked a little helplessly at Will. "I don't think we're going to have time to do all of it, Noah."

"Says it's a three day ticket," he told her a bit more quietly. "Whatever we can fit into three days over the trip."

She nodded and looked again herself. There was too much. So much of it sounded appealing. A catamaran ride. A Diamond Head hike. Snorkeling and surfing and kayaking and stand-up paddle boarding. The Pearl Harbor memorials that Will had repeatedly expressed the hope they could visit. Tours of temples and botanical gardens and pineapple plantations. Cultural centers and museums and aquariums horseback rides at ranches. It was more than they could possibly do even if their little boy was a well child. It was so much more on top of all the activities that were already right at their doorstep at their already fantastically unbelievable resort.

"This is unreal," Olivia muttered again as she paged through the guide.

It was going to be hard to pick. They were going to have to pace their selves. They couldn't let Noah run himself down. They couldn't go home ragged after their holiday. Olivia knew she'd be perfectly content to spend 95 per cent of their holiday on the resort with the side trip for Noah's shark swim. But with all these options sitting out before them now she knew that Will would be itching to do some of it. He always had trouble sitting still on holiday. She'd learned that in Florida. They'd have to pick at least one day to go off the resort and explore and try some of these options. But she was too tired right now for her mind to even begin to form thoughts or opinions on which ones of these adventures they should try to cram into a day.

"Liv, it includes a one day car rental too," Will whispered.

She just shook her head. She didn't know what to say anymore. They were being beyond spoiled. But she told herself that her son deserved it – even if she wasn't entirely sure that her or Will did.

"Mommy, can we open this one?" Noah asked and sat up more on his knees to examine the bulking beach bag that was sitting next to the fruit platter – still zipped and hiding its contents.

"Go ahead, sweets," she nodded and pushed the bag a bit closer for him to start taking apart. She picked up the envelope that was in front of it and slowly opened it – praying there wasn't more tickets and gift certificates inside that would add to her already heavy conscience about the kindness of others that was suddenly falling down on them in some sort of windfall. "It's from Make A Wish," she told her boys.

She didn't think Noah had heard her at all. The first thing he'd pulled out was an over-sized shark stuffie – it's mouth wide open and full of teeth.

"Mom!" he screamed in pure glee and showed it to her proudly.

"Wow," she smiled.

"He needs to find something to eat," Noah said and hopped off his chair and went right for Will, clamping the toy's mouth around the man's arm.

Will made a noise and gave Noah a clearly unimpressed look. But Olivia just reached and stroked her little boy's cheek again. "Don't tease Daddy about the sharks right now, sweets," she said. "He's tired from the flight."

She didn't know how much longer she could use the 'Daddy's tired' excuse when it came to the sharks. Will's brothers had already taken great joy it ribbing him about the shark swim that he was clearly so uncomfortable with. Noah had picked up on it and decided he was allowed to too – not quite appreciating how touch-and-go it might be that Will would actually get in the water. Olivia really hoped he would.

She wasn't entirely sure what the source of his fear was. Her husband was a strong and talented swimmer – so she didn't think being in a fully enclosed, floating cage attached to a boat in the ocean should scare him. And she couldn't fully appreciate why an activity that was safe enough that children were allowed to participate and with a company that hadn't had any accidents beyond sea sickness was scaring him so much.

She really hoped he'd get it in order. She didn't want to be mad at him – and she really didn't think she would be mad at him if he didn't get in the water. But she'd be sad he'd be missing out on the experience and sharing it with their son and she knew Noah would be confused as to why Daddy wasn't in the water too. Her biggest concern, though, was the regret and disappointment that Will would likely experience in himself if he allowed himself to wish out on their child's wish. She'd have to keep talking to him about it and nudging him towards it over the next few days.

"What else is in the bag, Noah?" she asked, trying to divert him but he seemed pretty happy with his welcome gift. A new stuffed toy was far better than a tray of fresh fruit to a six-year-old.

Still, he got back up on one of the chairs and looked in the bag again. "A towel," he said and pulled it out.

"Oh, wow, sweets," she said and unrolled it for him so he could fully appreciate the Disney characters adorning the soft fabric but he was still digging through the bag.

"Cups," he said and put them on the table and Olivia lifted up and looked at the reusable water bottles also adorned with the resort's branding. "Something," Noah added.

She smiled and looked at the little plastic box her son set on the table. "It's a dry box, sweets," she told him. "It's for Mommy and Daddy to put their money and keys and important things in so they don't get lost or wet while we're in the water."

Noah shrugged at that idea. Clearly not an exciting item for a child but Olivia thought it was pretty thoughtful and astute of the Foundation to include it for them. Her and Will certainly hadn't thought of it when they were buying supplies or packing for the trip.

"Cards and other cards," Noah said and pulled out more labeled playing cards and postcards of the resort.

"Those will be fun," Olivia said of the playing cards, "and Nana and Popa will be excited to get a postcard from us from Hawaii. Maybe we should send one to Make A Wish too? To thank them for all of this."

Noah nodded. "Because they're letting us swim with sharks," he provided and then put the next item down. "Sunscreen."

"That one's smart," she said. "That was nice of them. We all need to wear lots of sunscreen."

"STITCH!" Noah near screamed again and pulled out a UV shirt and held it at her. "I told you there'd be Stitch stuff here!"

She smiled at her child again. He was so happy and it was causing her face to ache as she enjoyed his excitement.

"That is a very cool shirt," she allowed. She knew getting the blue surf shirt decaled with the little alien would likely be near impossible to get off her little boy for the entire trip. It might even be hard to pull off him after they got back to the city.

Noah was already diving back into the bag, though. "There's these too!" he cried and pulled out a snorkeling set. "FLIPPERS!"

"Oh, wow," she sputtered again. They'd looked into buying their own before the trip but had decided they didn't want to deal with hauling them across the country and that they'd just do rentals or buy a set for Noah if they needed to after they got there. But now it looked like they didn't have to do that either. "Will …" she said, lifting up the two adult sets and showing them to him.

"They're spoiling all of us," he agreed.

"Mom, Popa says that you have to let me snorkel with the fish and pet the sting rays here. Because it's my wish. So I'm allowed," Noah told her.

"Popa isn't here," Olivia put back to her son.

"But Popa's the boss," Noah said.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Noah nodded. "He's Daddy's Daddy so he's the boss and he said I'm allowed."

"Well, thank you Popa," she said and cast Will a look but he just shrugged and helped himself to another slice of fruit and continued to page through the tourist attraction booklet.

"Mom! Can we go swim on the reef now?! The lady said there's a reef! With fish! And sting ray! Can we go snorkel?"

Olivia sighed and looked at Will again. He gave his head a small little shake that she was far more likely to have picked up on than Noah. She knew that her husband's priority was sleep. Well – now it might be sleep and for him to start plotting which day or days he thought he could drag them off the resort and what activities he thought they should fill those days with. But even though he'd perked up a bit seeing their room and their welcome gifts, Olivia could still sense in how he was holding himself that he really needed to lay down. Planes, and the altitude and pressurization, could be hard on Will's head as it was. Fatigue just put him at a greater disposition to end up with a migraine. Add in the humidity of Hawaii and he might be fighting them all week. Olivia wanted to make sure they did everything in their power to keep any migraine pain he was going to experience to a minimum – so even though her little boy might be experiencing a second wind – or still be on his first one – she wasn't about to drag her husband down to the resort.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't take Noah downstairs for a while. It'd give Will a head start on getting some rest. She met his eyes for a moment and try to suggest with them that that was exactly what she was about to tell their son and Will just sighed at her.

"We aren't going to go on the reef until we all can go together," Olivia told Noah. "Daddy wants to rest. We can go down and see the pool."

"And the waterslides?" Noah asked excited.

"If there is a waterslide at the pool," Olivia said a bit more firmly. "We aren't going to the water park tonight, Noah. Daddy wants to get to explore the resort with us. We'll wait until tomorrow to go and explore the water park and the beach and the reef."

Noah let out a bit of a huff at that and shot Will a look. "It's not night!" he protested.

Olivia shook her head. "Sweets, we are in a different time zone. In New York City it'd be the middle of the night right now. You'd be fast asleep. Aren't you tired?"

"It's daytime!" Noah said.

"It only looks like daytime here," Olivia pushed back. "Isn't your body telling you it's night time?"

Noah shook his head hard at that. She just gave him a look of disbelief. She wasn't sure she believed him for a second. She actually thought that as soon as she could get him sit still and calm down he was going to crash so hard that he'd be in a sleep coma for hours.

"OK then," she allowed. "Since it's daytime and you aren't tired, are we going to the pool?"

Noah considered that for a moment and then held up his new snorkel kit at her. "Can I wear my flippers?"

"If you want to," she shrugged. She thought that was a little ridiculous in the pool but she also knew that there wasn't a point in arguing with him in that moment. Her son wasn't going to rest until he got to try on his new gear.

"Can Sharky come?" he asked and held up the new toy.

"No," she said sternly. "You don't want your new toy to get wet or lost."

Noah let out a little huff again but didn't provide any comment. He just gathered his new swim gear and went charging into the bedroom. Barely a second went by before Olivia heard him unzipping his suitcase and she could already feel his clothes being tossed about as he searched for his swimsuit.

She looked at Will and he gave her another little sigh. But she just shrugged and put her head on his shoulder. "It's just the pool," she assured him. "You aren't missing anything. Promise. Just go lay down and rest."

"What about you?" he asked and gave her back a little rub.

She shrugged again. "He's running on empty, Will. He just doesn't know it yet. We'll be back within 90 minutes. He'll pass out and we can start again in the morning."

He allowed a little nod. "Or tonight. We might be back up?"

"Maybe," she allowed. "I'm tired. It's late. Maybe we can just get room service. Watch TV. Enjoy the view. Look through all these brochures. Try to get a better idea about how we might want to play this week."

He nodded again. "Yeah …"

"Go," she said and lifted her head from him. "Sleep," she encouraged with a smile. "Get a head start. We'll be back soon."

He leaned forward and found her lips, giving her a light kiss. He didn't argue with her anymore and as he broke away, he gave her a small smile and then retreated back into the master bedroom.

Olivia watched for a moment as he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down his legs and into a heap onto the floor, pulling his tshirt over his head and letting it fall of his wrist into the same clump. He flopped onto the bed without even pulling the covers back and she suspected his eyes were already closed and his mind already drifting into unconsciousness.

She allowed him a small smile and then looked back to their collection of items as she waited for Noah. She ran her thumb quickly through the Go Card's booklet again and then reached up onto the kitchen counter where she'd left the check-in folder that the resort had given her instead. She pulled out the map of the resort and briefly scanned it. There were four pools on the sprawling resort – not including the water park area, the children's water play area and the lazy river. She tried to pick out where their building was and where the closest pool was and then tried to judge which one Will wouldn't regret missing Noah's reaction to. She supposed the family fun pool. That sounded tame enough.

Noah still hadn't reappeared so she picked up the schedule of events for the week at the resort and started scanning through it. There was even more at the resort than they could ever hope to cram into their week. Noah would be enchanted enough with the pools and the beach. But the rest of the activities took it to a whole new level. Sand sculpture classes and contests, Hawaiian sailing canoe rentals, Hawaiian craft classes and hula dancing lessons, star gazing outings and nature walks, movies under the stars and marshmallow roasts, yoga on the beach and a kids clubhouse that looked like it had so much to do in it that Olivia was nearly jealous. From Stitch's slime making science labs to making fish food and petting sting rays to horseback riding at sunset and waterfall hikes – it was going to be hard to pick what to do on the resort, let alone find the time to leave it.

She glanced over towards the door of Noah's bedroom when he still hadn't appeared and listened. She couldn't hear movement in there anymore. She raised an eyebrow and moved to the door.

Olivia smiled as she looked inside. Her little boy had gotten as far as getting his bathsuit and flippers on – and he was passed out on his belly on the bed, his mouth hanging open. Apparently he hadn't been quite as awake as he thought.

She reached and pulled the door nearly shut – and put up a silent prayer that he'd at least sleep several hours and then go down again for a nap for part of the night that was this new time zone. She wasn't sure she wanted him to entirely adjust to the time change in their short week-long stay. But she didn't want him to be so jet-lagged that he was exhausted their whole trip either.

She moved back across the living space and to the master bedroom again. She looked at Will for a moment. She was pretty sure he was already asleep but he was talented at sleeping through most conditions. It was a gift she wish she had.

She reached and pulled their door shut too – clicking it right closed – and then unbuttoned her capris and shimmied them down too, crawling into bed next to Will.

"Back already?" he mumbled at her.

"Didn't get that far," she said and traced her finger along his one ear. "He's asleep. In his flippers."

Will let out a small snort at that and his eyes fluttered open a little bit as he gave her a thin smile.

"You going to sleep too?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Soon."

He gazed at her and rolled onto his side to look at her more. "You aren't tired?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Nice room. Comfy bed. Beautiful view. Sleeping son. Handsome husband."

His lips curled into a bit more of a smile. "You really to loosen up when you're on holiday."

"It's the beach," she said. "The ocean."

Will allowed a small laugh at that. But they both knew that she'd pretty much fallen in love with ocean time on their Florida trip. It'd been hard to leave that timeshare and holiday – and it wasn't nearly as nice or as sophisticated as this. And they both knew how much she'd been looking forward to this holiday since the moment Noah picked it – or rather, since Popa Ted gently guided him into picking it. So maybe Ted was allowed to tell her son he could pet sting rays on this trip – but only because of that.

"Want to help me relax more?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Will smiled a bit at that and his hand found her hip, pulling her a bit closer and more firmly against him.

"I don't know," he put back to her with a mischievous look. "I'm pretty tired. How much work do I have to do?"

"Mmm …" she shrugged and smiled at him. "A bit. Not much."

He smiled more and leaned into her – his lips near touching hers. "Sounds like a deal," he agreed and then found her mouth, they both near instantly let it deepen.

Olivia let her body melt more into her husband's as they kissed and his strong hands began to hold and touch and massage and caress her. And, she let her mind truly and officially relax and melt into vacation mode. A honeymoon and a wish that she'd never expected to get.

**And on a random side note, in the I clearly know more about Olivia's future and Noah than SVU even did. Not only did I get Noah first — I also got his obsession with sharks first. Word is that baby Noah's toys and nursery collection is going to have a shark theme. I'm clearly in the know. Made that prediction forever ago in Undeserved. ;)**


End file.
